Greater German Reich(Earth X)
ERROR: Could not find “CountryFiles/Germany/Earth One.” Retrieving substitution… ERROR: INTERDIMENSIONAL CORRUPTION DETECTED FILE RETRIEVED: CounryFiles/Germany2012/EarthX Greater German Reich Other Names: '''Germany, Germania, Neue Europa, the Reich, Nazi Germany, Greater Nazi Reich, the Reich '''Notable Leaders: Of Germany and Europe: 'Adolf Hitler, Vandal Savage, Adolf Hitler, Martin Borrman, Joseph Goebbels(1962), Reinhard Heydrich(1962), Martin Heussman(1962), Heinrich Hemmler, Reinhard Heydrich, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Kurt Haldweim(2010),Heinz Buckliger(2010),Rolf Stolle. '''Of America:'Vandal Savage, George Lincoln Rockwell(1962), John Smith(1962), Oliver Queen 'Capital: ' 'Of Germany: '''Berlin-Germania '''Of America: '''New York City '''Population: '''170,000,000 '''Government Type: '''Totalitarian fascist dictatorship '''Language(s): '''German, English (minority) '''Currency: '''Reichsmark (1 Reichsmark=50 USD) '''Religion: ' Hitlerism, Nordic Neopaganism, Catholicism, Protestantism (minority) '''Economy Very resource-directed and largely built on manufacturing and exploitation. Germany practices corporatist economic policies and tends to partner closely with large firms to pursue state interests. Individuals belonging to “lesser” races are used for slave labor (though thanks to the longtime presence of advanced robotics, the need for slave labor has dropped drastically). Germany’s status as the dominant world power additionally enables favorable terms for trade with other nations (though Japan has managed to hold its own in negotiations). History Germany has a long history, extending all the way back to the barbarians of the region who remained a thorn in the side of the Roman Empire centuries prior. For most of its history, Germany was made up of small, semi-independent states. These states would occasionally converge under unions such as the Holy Roman Empire created by Charlemagne or the United States of Europe created by the town of Granzville in the 17th century. However, for much of history, the country failed to unify. It would take until the 19th century for Germany to be unified thanks to the leadership of Otto Von Bismarck. Bismarck implemented a modernization program that successfully allowed Germany to defeat France and Ruritania to solidify its borders and create the steam technology that formed the backbone of their military. Germany would end the 19th century as a premier power, thanks in part to being relatively untouched by the Mollusc invasion. Germany was emboldened by this position into launching an attempted invasion of America in 1907 and, under the Kaiser Karl Albert, launching the War in the Air against Britain, the USA, Russia and France. Kaiser Karl Albert would not survive the war. While that war ended in a peace of exhaustion, Germany would go on to be a key participant in the First World War. During the war, a pod carrying a small child crashed into the German countryside and was discovered to have abilities but this cam too late and was too little to effect the outcome. In spite of the country’s martial prowess, they would be defeated and, in the peace talks, humiliated. Postwar Germany formed a government dubbed the Weimer Republic and faced instability even from the day it was founded. This only increased as the world economy plunged into a depression and radical movements quickly gained traction, Most notably the fascist Nazi Party of Adolf Hitler and Adenoid Hynkel in Tomania. Hitler would be made Chancellor of Germany following the 1933 elections and quickly set himself up as the dictator of Germany. Throughout the 1930’s, Hitler exploited France and Britain’s fears of another war to roll back the Treaty of Versaille, rebuild Germany’s army and make himself dictator. He additionally dispatched agents abroad in search of occult objects that could help the new Third Reich—his operatives failed to acquire the Ark of the Convenant and the Holy Grail from Egypt but succeeded in retrieving dinosaur DNA from places like Maple White Land and Pecullidar. Occult texts like the Necronomicon were also acquired thanks to the partnership Hitler formed with the dark wizards Gellert Grindelwald and Heinrich Kemmler. Dr. Josef Merkwurdgliebe’s successful completion of a nuclear weapon in Ixania would mean Germany was finally ready to attack Hitler invaded Poland while Hynkel invaded Osterlich. However Nazi Germany would have another secret weapon: Ubermencsh(Overman). An alien who had grown up in the postwar Germany, Ubermench had lived as a working man and saw first hand Gemrna mistreatment after the war and was among many who grew to share the ideals of Hitler's Nazi Party. Ubermensch aided in the conquest of Europe with Britain and France having no such Superhumans. This was made more apparent when Ubermensch aided in the conquest of France, killing Le Nycatalope and destroying several resistance movements in the country. The rest of Europe fell under siege by masses of robots created by Wilhelm Strasse. The assault on the Soviet Union was held back only by Russia's own hero Red Star, who could manipulate a strange red Radiation which kept Overman at bay. To the west, Britain’s forces proved no match for dark wizards (who increased in number thanks to the conversion of the Durmstrang Institute into an academy that made young wizards fanatical Nazis) or the vampiric legions of the Millennium Group. The Vampire Alucard and Vampire Hunter Walter C.Dornez would hold off these forces for the most part but Nazi Wizards would infiltrate England through Hogwarts in Scotland. The Nazi allied Wizards were also aware of the Amazons of Themyscira and when Mussolini failed to conquer Greece, Kemmler visited Themyscira, who chose to remain neutral. German weaponry on the battlefield was augmented by alien tech acquired by Johann Schmidt’s HYDRA organization and Stephen Krieger’s trips into the future, who claimed the Nazis would be victorious. In 1941, the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, bringing America into the war. American Superheroes such as Batman would now became involved. While Abraham Erskine cracked the Super soldier serum, he would be assassinated by a Hydra agent soon after, leaving the formula lost, leading to Hydra to break away from Nazi Germany. Germany meanwhile created Ubermensch II(or Masters Man). The two Nazi Superhuman would then engage Russia's sole defender Red Star, in a battle in which he would explode, killing himself, Mastersman and injuring Overman. With Russia undefended against Superhuman threats, Stalin orchestrated a break out of the contained alien Chimera, which devastated Europe, with the side effect of devastating Britain as well. However the superhuman Albrecht Krieger would help to turn the tide along with a recovered Overman. On May 30th 1942, an alien race invaded Earth but was opposed in South America by Utopia and Hugo Danner while Germany's ally Draka fought the invaders in Africa. Germany, having been at war the longest, would be the most competent at fighting back the alien invaders with aid of several races such as a White skinned Alien Race and a shapeshifting branch of the Chitauri, who provided them with advanced technology such as a shapeshifting branch of the Chitauri. US forces managed to begin to push Nazi forces out of Britain before Germany, through the power of blood magic, managed to summon and bind embodiments of the Norse pantheon to serve Germany. Themyscira was convinced to intervene with the greek Gods being significantly weaker than their Norse counterparts due to their lack of followers and sacrifices. This forced the Greek Gods to release Kratos from the underworld, who reluctantly agreed to help. Kratos would fall but convince his son adopted by the norse Gods, Loki, to rebel and help the Americans. When it was explained to Hitler by Kemmler the Greek Gods were powered by worshippers, Germany nuked Themyscira, causing the Greek gods, to vanish. Only Diana of Themysicra would survive due to having been outside when it happened. Steve Trevor, a Nazi double agent within the American government who was nearly swayed into helping Diana end the war, convicted her the attacked was carried out by the Americans and she would join the Side of the Nazis. The Norse Gods began to turn the tide against America's Superheroes and Alucard and Walter in Britain. The Norse Gods could regenerate if killed by heroes such as members of the Justice Society of America. Eventually, American spies uncovered the nature of the Norse Gods and began to worship them themselves using prisoners in Japanese internment camps. The Norse Gods thus became unpredictable, attacking either side and the research into their summoning was discontinued by both sides. With the loss of the North Gods, the Allies launched an attempted invasion of Normandy. However at this time, Hitler was removed from power and cryogenically frozen and replaced by Vandal Savage. An attempt to kill Savage was made by destroying a theatre in an explosion showing the Nazi Propaganda film Nation's Pride, ''but he survived due to his immortality. Savage had received information from his future self, providing him with schematics for advanced weaponry and technology and knowledge of the surprise D-Day invasion. The Allies were caught off guard with an attack on the US East Coast, while D-Day failed thanks to Nazi Dinosaurs and new experimental planes. Armies that managed to reach Germany were held back by the newly created Ubers, allowing more superhumans to the front following the demise of the Justice Society to the Norse Gods, which left very few on the American side. At this point, US forces were not only pushed out of Europe, but all the way back to North America and forced to take on a defensive footing. America had dismantled its Nuclear program under President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, who was elected on a platform with help from Activist Edith Keeler. President Franklin was then assassinated and his successors were unable to lead America out of the Great Depression. This meant America couldn't rebuild the project fast enough. While given enough time the USA might have been able to survive, the final blow came. Captain America attempted an attempt by the red Skull to attack American cities. Due to the interference of Thor, Captain America was thrown into the ocean. New York and Washington DC were destroyed in nuclear attacks and US President Grant Matthews was forced to surrender to Germany. The War officially ended in 1947. Postwar, Germany initially split the occupation of the US with Japan, creating a buffer zone in the middle of the defeated United States between the Japanese-ruled West Coast and the German-administered East. Postwar Germany would have to contend with a number of issues. Dieter Vogel’s experiments in reanimation successfully recreated Trioxin, but unfortunately had the side effect of sparking major zombie outbreaks across Europe as the undead proved difficult to control. Resistance to German rule did not fully dissipate either, as some thought-to-be-deceased enemies like BJ Blackowicz and Henry Jones, Jr. would reemerge to challenge the Reich. The Draka launched an attempted invasion in 1951, only stymied by the second invasion of the Chimera from another reality into Pretoria. Nazi occupied America faced alien invasions and some Kaiju attacks. The alien Klaatu arrived on earth and demonstrated his powers, convincing the Nazis by force to give up their Nuclear weapons. Japan’s existence as a rival power bloc likewise was difficult to reconcile with German ideology, leading to a brief occupation of Japan from 1959 to 1961, when Germany withdrew due to increasing overstretch. The JLAxis was formed around this time, led by Overman. Vandal Savage was deemed too dangerous and the JLAxis were sent to kill him if possible and if not then dispose of him in such a way that he would no longer pose a threat. throughout this time rebel movements I the independently run US continued, led by the Gotham based hero Batman and Captain America, though he had survived, he had suffered from the Atom blast on Washington D.C. His costume torn and now balding due to radiation, only the pants of his costume remained, he now wore torn and burned American Flag from the Capitol across his chest and ha carved an "A" on his forehead. After the defeat of Vandal Savage. Hitler was unfrozen. Palace intrigue in Berlin also took its toll, as the various ranks of Nazi leadership vied for power. Hitler, who's physical and mental health had begun to deteriorate during the war, leading to the one competent leader who conquered most of Europe to make irrational decisions, and suffering from Syphilis. There was now the question of who should act as the New Fuhrer with Martin Borrman being elected. However other Nazi Leaders would continue to fight for control. After the withdrawal from Japan, factions arose between those favoring the destruction of the country and tolerating its existence. In 1962, a popular book, Hawthorne Abendsen's ''The Grasshopper Lies Heavy was published. depicting an Allied victory in World War II. It was banned in German occupied territory but not in Neutral states and in the Japanese controlled Pacific States,Japan having gained a strange cultural fascination with America. At this time, Joseph Goebbels became Chancellor of Germany, though it would not last long as a coup would be launched by Reinhard Heydrich, who killed Goebbels and took his place. This did not last long as Hitler became aware of Heydrich plotting his assassination and thwarted the plan. At around this time rumors spread of a Newsreel, or in some cases a film adaptation of The Grasshopper Lies Heavy. ''Though where this came from is unknown and is classified as an SCP. Martin Heussman (the architect behind the ill-fated Atlantropa project that drained the Mediterranean Sea) poisoned the elderly Hitler and took the reigns of the Reich. Though by this point Nazi Germany had cloned Hitler in Brazil secretly so he may return to power. Heussman's plan for war with Japan was thwarted by SS Oberguppenfuhrer John Smith, who revealed his treason to Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler. In the aftermath, the Reich was taken over by more moderate figures. Himmler ascended to Furher and a new era of peace between Germany and Japan started. The Nazi government of America led by George Lincoln Rockwell, began plans for a grand celebration. This included the creation of a Propaganda project named ''Jahr Null ("Year Zero") to "erase" the history of the former United States. This includes demolishing the Lincoln Memorial; melting the Liberty Bell and reshaping it into a swastika; and destroying the Statue of Liberty (which is to be replaced by a statue of John and Thomas Smith named "The New Colossus"). However, Smith turned the tables on Rockwell and had him killed, going his position of Reichsmarschall. ''Dr. Joseph Mengele discovered a woman that had died and returned alive from another world and a machine allowing travel to other Universes was created. Himmler declared the beginning of ''Jahr Null with the Luftwaffe's bombing of the Statue of Liberty, which incited chaos in New York City. A sniper shot Himmler. The disappearance of Smith, resulted in secretive former American vigilante Oliver Queen becoming ''Reichsmarschall. ''Queen led a team into another Universe, planning to invade and rule it alongside his lover, Overgirl, cousin of Overman. This invasion would be defeated by the heroes of Earth One. Meanwhile at home, Uncle Sam, a resistance Leader who was the physical embodiment of American patriotism itself, led a Super group called the Freedom Fighters into attacking the JLAxis, causing their orbital Headquarters, the Watchtower satellite to come crashing down on Germany, killing everyone except for Overman, when Overman recovered Overgirl's corpse, rather than attempt to rule the Reich himself, he admitted that he had enough and retired. In 1963, a mass uprising occurred in the United States that successfully pushed out the German administration and reunified with the Rocky Mountain States. A new government was organized that surprisingly ended up under the leadership of Thomas “Pa” Kegan, a former US government official who supported a policy of independence but peace with Germany. The new German Fuhrer Ernst Stavro Blofeld, himself a moderate figure, sought to encourage this effort and to do so attempted to hide the Nazis’ past atrocities from the Americans. While the Norse gods were once more summoned by the Nazis who wished to maintain their power, The Norse pantheon would banished back to Asgard when they proved too easily manipulated by other worshippers, and those who had overseen the Holocaust were hunted down and executed. However, the attempt to reach a détente were thwarted when the truth about the Holocaust was revealed by an American journalist. Kegan was thus ousted and a new government headed by former resistance member Andy Taylor came to power on a promise of hardline opposition to the Reich. This ultimately marked the beginning of a tense standoff with the new USA. Germany has remained the world’s preeminent power. Would-be invaders from the Visitors to the Fithp to the Yeerks have failed to breach German defenses. German physicists attempted to rebuild the “gateway to the multiverse” shut down in the 1960’s by US spies. However, problems remain in place for Germany. The economy is stagnant and in many cases Japan’s technology is more cutting edge than Germany’s. The lack of remaining scapegoats for any issues the nation faces makes Germany’s government struggle to handle internal dissatisfaction. Meanwhile, small groups of persecuted minorities survive despite the efforts of Germany’s rulers who hunted Jews and other hated groups to the ends of the Earth (in some cases including the jungles of Madagascar and ruins of Angkor Wat). The metahuman Erik Lensherr up until his death managed to defend a relatively sizeable village of Jews in one of the more empty parts of Africa and within Wakanda and several groups of reenactors of the shtetls of old have, in secret, embraced the tenets of the Jewish faith. In the heart of Berlin, secret communities of Jews maintain a secretive, precarious existence. The proud Kingdom of Wakanda remains independent and free of Nazis and has lately taken to reevaluating the historically isolationist stance thanks to the ongoing humanitarian crisis surrounding them. Finally the conflict would begin when Reinhard Heydrich once more became Chancellor of Germany and, without a scapegoat, led the country to War against Japan. This caused further rebellions within America and the country was retaken. The Stalemate between America and Germany finally ended when the Americans were discovered to have backed an uprising in Britain by implanting a code word in a broadcast of the drama ''An Englishman’s Castle. ''This led an uprising in Britain in 1978 with the country joining America in the War soon after.. The US, Britain and Canada (which had escaped Axis occupation after World War II) fought against Germany, its European allies and, surprisingly, Japan in the conflict. However in the end the victor was not in doubt. Despite Two more atomic bombings, superhuman attacks on US soil and the Japanese deployment of mechas. The USA were victorious, though Germany maintained the control of Europe with the exception of Britain. Vengeful Russians in the remotest parts of Siberia however continue to chafe at German dominance and have begun listening to the promises of a highly charismatic man named Kane. In Germany itself, the death of Führer Kurt Haldweim in 2010 led to a replacement by the reform minded Heinz Buckliger, which began to make changes loosening the Reich's grip on the world. Bucklinge was briefly kidnapped in a coup but was rescued by Rolf Stolle, who continued with the changes of restoring power to the people with Nazi gemrnay now going the way of the Soviet Union. It seems now the Reich would not live for the thousand years its founder envisioned. Culture Rather racist, conservative and authoritarian. Even though most of its historic enemies have been by and large eliminated, anti-Semitic and racist beliefs remain popular in Germany. Those groups deemed non-Aryan who were not wiped out completely are little more than chattel, being enslaved or used and abused for entertainment. Supernatural phenomena is more or less an open secret, but discussing it openly will net you a visit from the Gestapo (if you’re lucky that will be where it stops). Homosexuality is illegal and women are seen as belonging in the home (with rare exceptions like Ilsa Schneider and Renate Richter). However, after Buckliger became Fuhrer, things have begun to loosen up. This has mostly taken the form of democratization rather than de-Nazification and Nazi ideals remain popular with the public. However, the increasing liberalization of things like speech, the press and elections means that perhaps the end of the Reich will not come from outside, but within. This of course worries many elements of the Reich’s leadership, who have begun considering summoning an infovore from the Necronomicon to decrease the public appetite for democracy. Doing so would of course be ill-advised but many of the Nazi “Old Guard” would sooner see the world perish than accept anything less than what would amount to a thousand years of Hitler Category:Countries Category:Alternate Universes